1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmotology, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved method of styling hair utilizing stable foam as a hair training aid.
In one aspect, the invention relates to an improved method of styling hair utilizing stable foam as the hair training aid without the use of mechanical hair styling aids.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A typical session at a hair stylist or beauty shop usually begins with washing, shampooing and thoroughly cleansing a customer's hair. Next, the hair is shaped, formed and set with mechanical hair styling aids such as rollers, curlers, pins or the like. This is followed by drying the damp hair for a relatively lengthy time of about forty-five minutes to an hour. The styling session is generally finished with a final brushing of the dried hair.
The proper setting of hair is time consuming, since each roller, or the like, must be individually attached to a portion of the hair. The best results are achieved when a large number of relatively small rollers are used, as opposed to using only a few large or jumbo rollers, principally because of the ability to form tighter curls with small rollers, but also because of the large space left between adjacent rollers when larger rollers are used. Due to the time consuming nature of attaching a large number of small rollers, hair stylists will frequently use a lesser number of medium size rollers. As a result, the hair cannot be as finely styled as the customer would prefer. However, due to economic considerations, this is a necessary part of the compromise which the customer accepts for the price paid.
It is usually expected that a drying time of forty-five minutes to an hour (and sometimes longer) will be necessary to thoroughly dry damp hair which has been styled and set with styling aids as described above. While this presents an undue demand on the customer's time, it also represents a major factor in the operator's overhead cost. Furthermore, the longer that a person's hair is subjected to the hot air of a dryer, the greater the risk that the hair will incur damage.
After the hair is thoroughly dry, the rollers, or other such styling aids, are removed. Of course, the hair generally remains in the shape impressed thereupon by the styling aids. However, since the rollers are essentially utilized to apply a temporary tension or pressure upon the hair, the hair usually tends to spring back toward its natural un-styled form when the styling aids are removed. The degree to which the hair resumes its normal state is determined by the inherent characteristics of each persons's hair. Therefore, a beauty operator can never predict or determine in advance the precise manner in which a customer's hair should be set in order to provide a desired style. The somewhat unpredictable outcome of a styling session is generally compensated for, at least to some degree, by final brushing of the hair after drying and removing of the rollers. The final brushing gives body to the hair, since the hair tends to become compacted when the hair is dried following being dampened. However, too much brushing, or a brush in the hands of a less than skilled operator, can be detrimental to the completed hairdo.
All things considered, it should be clear that conventional hair styling methods and techniques, while representing the latest in modern styling techniques, have undesirable characteristics and remain an uncomfortable necessity. Furthermore, because of economic considerations, hair stylists cannot provide their customers with quality hair styling at what most persons consider to be a reasonable price.